Natalya, The Blue Butterfly
by Lilac Wolf
Summary: A cheerful girl hides a darkened heart. Her tragic past led her to encountering Lilith Cornelius, a demon with which she forms a Faustian Contract. They travel across England after the girl's estate is destroyed, eventually finding themselves entwined with the Earl Phantomhive and his Demon butler. Together with their new companions, they fight the supernatural as well as natural.


**Yo folks! This is my first Kuroshitsuji story, but I plan to write another write after this chapter is up. This is going to be an O.C story, I have no idea of the pairing. But here's the summary:**

**A cheerful girl hides a darkened heart. Her tragic past led her to encountering Lilith Cornelius, a demon with which she forms a Faustian Contract. They travel across England after the girl's estate is destroyed, eventually finding themselves entwined with the Earl Phantomhive and his Demon butler. Together with their new companions, they fight the supernatural as well as the natural - will love be discovered along the way? **

**Sorry for sucky summary~ I think I'll just start the story now...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Faustian Contract**

**Normal POV**

8 year old Natalya Vesli Willoughbay, a half-Italian nobleman's daughter from the town of Marswick, England, was currently squeezing the life out of her sock monkey Dennis as her mother led her down the torching cobblestone streets. Her father was somewhere ahead of them, her mother reassured. She tried to block out the blood-curdling screams surrounding her, but it was futile. The agony of her people, her friends, her family, was all too evident. Tears stained her charred face as her feet pounded barefoot across the rough floor beneath her.

"Presto, mia figlia!" Her mother called, which meant _'Hurry, my daughter!' _She tried to quicken her pace, but tripped and cut her arm on a piece of wood. "Mama!" She sobbed, now in pain but still squeezing Dennis to death. Her mother looked down at her, before scooping her up and continued her run. Trying once again to block out the burning world around her, she squeezed her eyes shut. But this only served to heighten her other senses.

She sobbed for what felt like hours before she heard her mother's voice, and she was handed off to another. Her eyes popped open, as she looked up into the warm, gentle brown eyes of her father. "Papa!" She cried, wrapping her small arms around his neck. "Papa, I'm scared!" Her father held her close, and she breathed in his scent. Candied caramel with a faint whiff of burning wood. Her tears began to dry, finally, as she felt so comforted by him. She hoped that this feeling would last forever.

But alas, nothing in this world is forever.

Her father pulled her away softly and led her into a cellar, which smelled of burnt flesh. She then noticed the ashes laying all over, and she knew that these were burned people. She quickly averted her gaze in horror. In the cellar, there were stairs that led deeper down into the ground. The steps twisted and turned and after many flights, they reached a wooden door. Her father opened it, and ushered Natalya inside.

It was a study-like room, which held a large bookcase on the right wall. A desk sat across from them, with a small oil lamp and a feather pen adorning it. A cabinet stood next to the bookcase. A small cot was set up to the left, with one of her mother's quilts and handmade pillows laid out nicely. A chamber pot sat empty under the cot, and a small dresser stocked with clothes stood readily next to the desk. Above the cot hung a family portrait from 3 years ago, when Natalya was 5.

"Natalya darling," her father spoke. "I need you to stay here for me. Can you do that?" Natalya, confused and scared, nodded. He looked to his wife with solemn eyes, and gave a curt nod. The Italian woman burst into tears and pulled Natalya into a hug. "Mi mancherai, mia cara..." _(I'll miss you, my darling) _She whispered into Natalya's ear. Said child's eyes widened. "Ti amo, Natalya." _(I love you, Natalya) _She said finally, and left the room in a hurry, leaving the father and daughter.

"P-papa..? Why did mama say goodbye..?" She hesitantly asked, afraid of the answer. "Natalya... You have to stay here. Mama and Papa are going to go help others. We will come back for you in time, alright? Wait for us. I love you _so_ much. And whatever you do, _don't leave this_ _room_." He wrapped her in his arms, and kissed her dirty forehead before leaving, and shutting the door behind him.

Leaving the scared 8 year old in the defening silence, deep underground.

After a few minutes, she came to her senses and walked around the small room. Finally, her eyes landed on the family portrait. She smiled fondly as the memory replayed in her head.

**.../Flashback/...**

_Adalina and Marcus Willoughbay were having trouble keeping their small daughter in check. Natalya ran excitedly about the square, announcing to passing strangers that today was her first family portrait. She was dressed in a beautiful velvet deep red gown, with a black corset and black sleeves. Her messy dirty-blonde hair was up into an intricate bun with a black ribbon, and she wore a beautiful silver locket, a gift from her father on her 5th birthday. She lifted the hems of her dress in her tiny fists as she ran about, her green eyes sparkling in delight._

_Adalina called her name, trying to coax her back over to them. But to no avail. The woman adorned a purple satin dress which brushed the ground. It had white embroidered lace at the ruffles and sleeves, and the chest was beautfully fashioned to form a flower-like design. Her light brown hair was curled, and the tresses gently rolled down her shoulders. She held a White fabric umbrella to shield herself from the sun. "Natalya!" She called once again. Marcus sighed deeply. _

_He wore a white button up shirt, with a purple vest that matched his wife's dress over it. A tie was carefully tied at the neck. He wore a jet black tailcoat, and matching pants, with classic black shoes. To top it all off, a black top hat with a purple ribbon sat gracefully atop his cinnamon hair. He turned to his wife, and looked into her concerned blue eyes. "Should I call her over?" He asked._

_ Adalina smiled, and shook her head. "No, lasciarla essere eccitato. Ha questo diritto, yes?" (No, let her have her fun. She has that right, yes?) Marcus chuckled and nodded. "I suppose she does," He pulled out his pocketwatch to check the time. Quarter after 2, they were supposed to go in. It was currently 2:09. _

_So Natalya was alloweed to play for a few more minutes, before they went into the photographer's. Right as the picture was about to be take, her ribbon fell lopsided, so instead of atop her head it hung there in a diagonal way. She had thrown a fit, but when the picture was flitered, it actually looked cuter. So she was entirely happy as they skipped home._

**.../End Flashback/...**

She sniffled and lay down on the cot, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

Natalya awoke to her mother's coaxing voice, though ever faint. She gently roused, and looked around the room. She had been mistaken. Her mother was not here. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes as memory flowed back. SHe sniffled, and got up. She decided she'd read something to get her mind off of things while she waited. But first, she was hungry.

She walked over to the cabinet, and opened it's doors. There was lot of bread and cheese, water, and tea mixture. Jasmine, her favorite. She pulled a slice of bread, and tore off a chuck of the thick cheese. Shutting the cabinet, she began to much on her cheese and walked over to the bookcase. She ghosted her fingers across their spines, searching for something to read. Finally, she found her favorite classic. William Shakespeare's _'Romeo and Juliet'_. She would never admit it, but Natalya was a sucker for love stories.

She opened the book, and read.

And read.

And read for days.

After she finished _Romeo and Juliet,_ she started up on_ Hamlet. _After that, she just picked out random books from the shelf. She actually found herself enjoying this little room, though on occassions the loneliness could get unbearable. But, she still waited there for her parents. Finally, after two weeks, her food supply was running low. She _had _to go to the surface, or face starvation. So she wrapped up Dennis and the rest of her food in her mother's quilt, tie dit to her back in the form of a pack, and began to head to the top.

As soon as she reached the top, the fresh air was lie a puch to the face. She stumbled back, and balanced herself on the wall. But it wasn't really all fresh air. Everything reeked of smoke and death. She coughed, but ventured forward.

She spent the day walking around her once-called home which was now nothing but ashes. She had cried who knows how many times as she passed familiar places. Eventually, she came to her family's estate. That was the last straw. She broke down sobbing on the cobblestone ground.

Her large family mansion which had stood tall and proud, filled with so many good memories, was now in ruins. It hurt her heart to see this. Her sobs echoes loudly and reverberated back to her. After her sob fest, she built up the courage to go inside. She crossed the once-lawn and observed all the destruction around her. It was utterly heartbreaking.

She reached the door, and pushed it open. It creaked and sputtered before falling away from her. She gulped, and walked across it like a bridge. She heard the crowing birds all around, and the creaks of dead wood. She wound her way up the decaying stairs very carefully, and aproached her room.

She wrapped her hand around the handl and gently pushed it open. She expected to find the room burned, yes, but also empty of people. Who would be in her room besides her? But no. On her crispy bed lay two indiscernible bodies. As she approached though, she noticed one thing. The wedding bands on their hands.

Her parents had loved each other so dearly. They had married at a young age, and had a child. Jack, her older brother that she had never met, as he had died in war. But she always saw pictures. After she had been born, their parents had gotten an ingenious idea to remember their children. Her father had his band engraved with Jack's name, and her mother with hers.

Natalya had always loved the one that had her name on it. It had a blue sapphire before her name and after it. Because of that, blue had become her favorite color.

And right now, the blue gems were shining in the sunlight that shone through the broken cieling. Her eyes welled up with more tears then ever before, and were instantly let loose. She screamed in agony, not for herself, but for her beloved mama and papa. They had been injured, she could tell, and lugged themselves here to pass in the room of their beloved daughter.

Her _friends_, her _family,_ the entire life that she had ever known had suddenly been ripped right out from under her, leaving her to hang there, completely and utterly alone. Whoever did this would _**pay.**_Suddenly feeling a new hope, she struggled to stop the tears and pushed herself to her feet. _'Yes,'_ she thought, _'that's it. I will exact my revenge on whoever did this to me.'_

An evil and twisted smirk played on her face. It was a scary sight for an 8 year old. So, Natalya walked out of the home she grew up in and trudged back to the small cellar room. She lay on the cot, and with revenge on her mind, began to drift away.

* * *

_**"Revenge, huh...?" **A soft voice whispered in the darkness. Natayla nodded. "Whoever took away my life as I knew it deserves to perish in hell," She stated boldly. **"Oh ho ho... In hell, you say..? Where demons live?"** Natalya nodded once again. **"Hm... I suppose I could help you achieve this revenge..." **The voice whispered in Natalya's ear. She turned to look, but no one was there. She couldn't discern whether it was a male or female voice._

_"Davvero?" (Really?) She asked excitedly. **"However... My services require a price..." **The voice floated past her face. She gulped. "What price would that be, voce misteriosa?" (Mysterious voice) _

_Suddenly a woman with bleach-blonde hair and red eyes appeared in front of her, her face at a close proximity to Natalya's. **"My fee is... your soul..."**_

_****"My soul?" The woman in front of her nodded. **"Indeed... In exchange for my help to get your revenge, once completed, I will be able to eat your soul..." **Natalya thought for a moment. Would giving up the rest of her life really be worth it? She knew her parents would not approve... But she would do what she had to do._

_She held her hand out to the woman. "I accept your fee." The woman's face broke out into a wry smile. **"Great... My name, now... Give me a name..." **Natalya again thought. "Lilith will be your first name, as she was my best friend in childhood. Cornelius will be your surname, as that was the name of my english teacher. A great man indeed." She nodded finally. Lilith reached her hand out and touched Natalya's neck. There was a burning sensation, until it finally came to a stop.  
_

_Lilith showed Natalya her pale hand. There was a circle on it, inside a butterfly silhouette made of flames. The entire tatoo was colored a deep blue. **"This is the symbol that shows our Faustian contract; the link that binds us. Until you have exacted your revenge, Miss Natalya Willoughbay, I shall be your loyal servant. This same symbol is shown on your neck." **Natalya gulped. This was now serious. _

_She shook away her fear, and stood tall and proud. "I will gladly be your master, Miss Lilith Cornelius. It is absolutely divine to meet you."_

* * *

Natalya awoke, startled. Was that just a dream..? Her neck began to burn, right where the Faustian mark had been placed. Aparently not, she thought, as she noticed Lilith sitting in her desk chain, grinning at her. She was dressed in a simple dress which reached her knees, black with red buttons. She also wore black lace up boots. "Good morning, young mistress. Shall I prepare your breakfast?"

* * *

**So? I absolutely LOVED writing this. It took me hours to write the summary, and it still sucked X3 Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~3 Lilac Wolf**


End file.
